It's a Meaningful Life
'It's a Meaningful Life '''is the thirty-ninth episode of VeggieTales. It is a parody of the 1946 film, "It's a Wonderful Life". Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry start the countertop normally, until Bob decides not to proceed. Larry ask why he's not continuing, and replies that whenever he starts, something else happens that doesn't go to plan, such as Western Bible stories or reading another letter. Larry discovers Bob was talking about himself, and decides not to talk since he didn't want mess his friend's plans. Bob decides to answer the video mail from Maggie Greenman from Cenntinial, Texas. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Cheers to Stewart *Munchy Dream *110 Percent *Precious Girl *''Bedtime Songs with Junior: Goodnight Junior *Cheezy Dream Jingle *Precious Child *What Have We Learned *Meant to Be Fun Facts Moral *Sometimes the life you wish you have may not work out for you. Trivia *When this episode aired on Smile of a Child, Meant To Be was replaced with background music from the episode. (See also Remarks.) *On some airings on Smile of a Child, the episode was divided in two parts. The first part would go from the actual beginning to when Stewart sees the train. The second part would start with a long recap from the first part. *This is the second and last episode animated by Hawaii Animation Studios. *This is the first Christmas related episode to start with the countertop. *Originally, Gourdon's line is suppose to be for Percy. But the animators accidentally animated Gourdon's mouth movements instead. So, they decided to redub Percy's voice with Gourdon's. Remarks *Even though it's set around Christmas, this episode can be watched anytime, whenever it's close to the Holidays or not. *This is the first Christmas episode not to have a holiday-related Silly Song. *Although not a goof, there are some shots where Morty's seen without his teeth. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Art and Barney's voices often swap each other. *Morty doesn't really seem to move when he's on the train. *After the toy factory goes berserk, there was a small scene where Stewart's tooth was missing while he was screaming. *Scooter was missing his mouth singing at the end. *In some shots of the What-If Express, the wheels and siderods aren't moving. *When Maggie tells Bob and Larry she isn't allowed to be a cheerleader, Bob and Larry show up in front of Qwerty but when Larry says exactly Maggie, his mouth doesn't move, and Qwerty vanishes, Was Qwerty still offscreen next to the jars on the countertop cause when he says You know, I do he comes back? Inside References *Some of the mentions Bob referred to at Larry about what happened before are: **Western Bible stories (either The Ballad of Little Joe or Moe and the Big Exit) **Having another letter (either Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush or Moe and the Big Exit) **Broken aardvark behind Larry's back (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) Real World References * Superman is one of the most beloved characters in comic book history. Fast Forward *Larry would get his sports facts wrong again in Laura at Bat. *There would then be another Silly Song in a Christmas episode not to be holiday related. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Christmas Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Spoofs Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2010s VeggieTales Episodes